Radio communication systems provide users with the convenience of mobility along with a rich set of services and features. This convenience has spawned significant adoption by an ever growing number of consumers as an accepted mode of communication for business and personal uses in terms of communicating voice and data (including textual and graphical information). A continual challenge in such communication systems involves managing control information. To efficiently utilize bandwidth, control signals and data signals are multiplexed. Multiplexing schemes include block-level multiplexing and symbol-level multiplexing. One drawback with block-level multiplexing is that the allocation granularity can be too coarse. With symbol-level multiplexing, orthogonalization of the control signal between, for instance, two streams of a Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) system is of concern.